Setsuna's Sickness
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Setsuna's sick! But how bad?
1. Letter By Lamp Light

**Kailor: Okay, I realize I've gotten a bit lazy about things like I don't know…disclaimers. So here ya go. I own NOTHING.**

**Naruto: Oh, so I can just take this comfy hammock along with me, huh?**

**Kailor: Except the hammock. That's mine. Give it!**

**Naruto: AH!**

_Dear Konoka,_

_Hey! Been too long buddy! I can't wait for that trip of yours to end. Who really needs to go roam the country side with their grandpa anyways? Joking. Hope your having fun. Too bad I couldn't come. I'd have showed that old man a thing or two about hiking! RAWR! Haha. All's clear on the western front here. Negi's just gotten used to his promotion to history teacher. He loves it. Crazy kid. Ayaka and I are doing really good. Details will have to wait for a face-to-face discussion, but yeah. Hee hee hee. Setsuna is…well she's still sick. Like I told you in my last letter. But she seems to be getting worse. I don't want to worry you Konoka, but it looks kind of bad. I hope you come home soon. Setsuna really misses you, I can tell. Well, have fun and don't get all depressed and worried when you get this! We're taking good care of your love. Be good!_

_Asuna Kagurazaka_

Asuna sealed the letter and placed it on Setsuna's desk to mail in the morning. Her mismatched eyes traveled around their little circle fondly. Her new girlfriend, Ayaka, was asleep in her chair, legs crossed and head on her chest. On the other side of the bed Negi had laid his head on the mattress, sleeping soundly. At the foot of the bed was Kailor's long form, stretched out, snoring lightly.

In the bed was Setsuna. Even in the dim lamp light Asuna could see how bad the half demon looked. Under her eyes were deep bruises, making it seem like she had two black eyes. Her hair was wild and dry since her body was no longer producing the nutrients it needed. The swordswoman had lost weight rapidly, causing a big fuss with the doctors. None of them could tell what was wrong. She could no longer stand up without her pants hitting the floor. Her clothes seemed to swallow her, giving her an even more sickly look than the darkened eyes. Asuna hadn't wanted to worry Konoka but every single mind there, except for maybe the defiant to the end Kailor, had thought the girl might be…

She stopped, unable to put the thought to words again. For the last month she'd wondered if they would wake up with Setsuna still alive or find themselves surrounding a silent shell of a once great warrior. It had been two weeks after Konoka left that the sickness had arrived. At first it just seemed like Setsuna's sinuses were messing up. Her nose was stuffy, her eyes were glazed, her ears were muffled, and she got a few pressure headaches. Then the cough had started, forcing the girl to leave the classroom more than a few times to run for the nearest bathroom. After a while the cough came with an added surprise. There in Setsuna's folded hankie just before she went to bed was bright shiny blood. Asuna had been there ten minutes later, making the girl soup, putting her into bed, and calling the doctors.

They examined the raven-haired girl, all coming up with the same conclusion. Run some tests and see what the results say.

Hurry up and wait, Asuna thought bitterly, watching her friend breathe shallowly. The tests were still "forthcoming". The redhead was very tempted to visit the hospital during lunch time when all those doctors would be resting in the lounge.

Two days after the tests were run Setsuna found herself unable to stand, too weak. Her eyes began to have bags under them from her fitful sleep and soon they looked as they did now. She began to steadily drop pounds, even though she ate whenever she could. She did not throw up anymore, just coughed her throat raw, making her voice dry and coarse. It had been three weeks since she'd first stood, with Kailor's help, and her pants had fallen down.

Normally, Asuna would have busted out laughing. But there was nothing funny about the way the half demon's eyes filled with fear as she realized just how thin she had become. There was nothing funny in the way Kailor sat her back on the bed and helped her put her pants back on, giving her his belt to hold them up.

Not a single giggle could exist when she saw the tears in the demon's eyes.

They had debated long and hard on whether or not to tell Konoka the full story. Setsuna absolutely refused to let her precious Ojou-sama know of her fate. Negi thought it was best to do as Setsuna asked, it being her decision after all. Even Ayaka had thought it wise to wait a while at least, allowing Konoka to enjoy her vacation.

It had shocked Asuna when only she and Kailor seemed to want to tell Konoka. Kailor reasoned that they tell her bit by bit, giving her the idea that it was getting worse with more than one letter so that the shock wouldn't be as bad. Asuna saw his point but she also felt that Konoka would want to know. She would be angry when she found out how long they'd hidden the swordswoman's condition.

Kailor shifted in his sleep and Asuna twitched towards the envelope. Part of the reason she'd written it so late at night was so nobody would see it and object to her choice of words. The other reason was because she needed something to do at that time. It had been a few weeks since she'd gotten any real rest. With her friend so weak and helpless she'd found it hard to close her eyes for any long period of time. She sighed and slid the letter into her pocket, noticing it was time for her morning route.

Asuna stood and stretched, feeling her weary muscles work. Setsuna stirred, barely. The redhead reached down and clasped her friend's hand. The skin was cold and still, forcing her mind back towards the thought she'd been trying to avoid.

_What if she dies?_

Shaking the idea from her head, Asuna bent and kissed Ayaka's cheek softly, so as not to wake her and left, throwing one last glance at her friends, a sigh on her lips.

As the door closed Ayaka's eyes fluttered open and she looked about. Kailor's head was resting on his arms, his golden eyes meeting hers. Negi rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes, having also been awake the whole time Asuna had been writing. Though Ayaka and Negi were against telling Konoka they knew it was more Asuna's choice, since she was closer to the young healer. So when the scratching of pencil on paper had woken them they had not stirred, letting the redhead think she'd fooled them. As one they looked at the pale, thin figure on the bed. Setsuna's breathing was even, her eyes closed. At least someone had slept well that night.

None of them would ever know that the half demon had not actually fallen asleep until Asuna's pencil had hit the desk. She'd just been too weak to stop her…

**Nuriko: Omg, I feel for her! Be ok, Setsuna! **


	2. She's Home And Somebody's Better

**Kailor: Okay folks. I thank everyone for the reviews. Really, you've touched my heart. But to whoever asked if Setsuna was going to die, I forget who exactly said that, do you really think I'd let my bestest buddy die? No way. Or would I? That would make a good ending… Hmmm… :3 **

**Naruto: Keep reading to find out!**

**Nuriko: Chapter 2!**

The airport was nearly empty that day. Asuna, Ayaka, Negi, and a good three fourths of the old 2-A were gathered under a "Welcome Home" banner. The doors on the silver jet opened and Konoka Konoe came flying down the stairs, grinning broadly.

"Asuna! Guys! Hey!" Konoka sprinted clean across the runway, leaping into the mass of screaming girls. After everyone had hugged her and welcomed her back and they were headed towards their cars the healer fell into step with Asuna.

Suddenly her smile was gone, replaced by a serious and concerned expression. The redhead couldn't help but notice that the healer's hair had grown longer and her skin had tanned. She was thinner too, her baby fat from the previous year gone. She was still short but grace had touched her movements, giving off the impression that she was older than she really was.

"How's Secchan?" Asuna sighed, forcing a half smile.

"Not good. She's lost even more weight and her eyes are starting to cloud over. She sleeps a lot."

"Where is she?"

"Kailor's with her at her apartment."

"Take me there." So Konoka climbed into her grandfather's limo with Konoemon and instructed the driver to follow Asuna's red jeep. As Setsuna's apartment she got out, followed by Konoemon and his personal bodyguard, Carver Whit. Asuna led them up the stairs and into Setsuna's extensive apartment.

The half demon had bought it only a few days before Konoka's departure. Boxes were still lying around, exactly where they'd been when the sickness had come. The plush carpet was deep blue, setting off the indigo walls and ceiling perfectly. To the left of the doorway was the living room which led off to the kitchen and dining room. On the right was the computer room which also served as Kailor's room, two bathrooms, a large hot tub, the laundry room, and the master bedroom. It was from this last room that Kailor's voice was resonating. The newcomers paused for a moment to listen.

"_Step follows step,_

_Hope follows courage,_

_Set your face toward danger,_

_Set your heart on victory…"_

Ayaka opened the door as the poem finished. Asuna almost regretted missing the rest of it. There'd been an interesting undertone to the verse. Everyone filed in. Kailor sat sideways in his arm chair, legs crossed, his head leaning on his hand. Setsuna was sitting up in bed. The black rings under her eyes were gone, even though her eyes still looked a bit clouded. Her cheeks were red and she was listening raptly to Kailor's deep baritone voice.

"Secchan!" Konoka looked immensely relieved to see the girl she'd fallen in love with alive and apparently strengthening.

"Konoka!" Neither of them had told the other how they felt, but with Konoka's urgings Setsuna had opened up greatly. So it was no strange sight to see Konoka kiss the half demon's cheek and no blush shot across that smiling face. "You're back! How was the trip?"

Setsuna's voice was back to its normal husky tone, no trace of the raw hoarseness that had bid them farewell on their way to the airport. She even seemed a bit heavier, less like the twig she'd been that morning.

"Oh, it was great! I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. You rest. I've got to go unpack. Oh, I got you a few things. I'll bring them by later. Sleep, Secchan." She kissed the demon's forehead. Then she turned to Kailor who had scrambled to his feet when they entered.

"Kailor! Good to see you!" She hugged the flustered looking werewolf.

"Oh, yeah, uh…you too, Milady." She patted his chest and waved bye to Setsuna before leading everyone but Kailor and Negi out.

The door shut and Setsuna and Kailor exchanged a grin.

"She looks good." The bird demon said.

"Smells good too." The wolf demon laughed.

**BANG!**

The door flew open, leaving a hole in the wall as Asuna marched to the bed.

"What the fuck was that?" Setsuna calmly leaned away from the angry redhead.

"That was a bit of good acting and excellent make-up." Setsuna reached over and picked up the wet rag on the bedside table, wiping her face with it. The dark bruises returned under her eyes, the red in her cheeks became a sickening gray, and her lips were no longer smooth and pink but chaffed and split. Asuna crossed her arms.

"The voice?"

"Lemon drops."

"The weight?"

"Padded clothing."

"The smile?"

"Konoka." It had been awhile since a grin that big had adorned the solemn swordswoman's face like the one that had arrived with the healer.

Asuna and Setsuna glared each other down for a few minutes. Finally Asuna growled and rounded on Kailor.

"And you! I thought you wanted to tell Konoka!"

"I do, Asuna! But it's ultimately Sunset's choice. I can't go against her wishes no matter what I think." The werewolf looked apologetic, eyes on the floor, fiddling with the corner of the small, leather-bound book he held.

The magic canceller sighed, seeing there was no point in arguing. She threw herself into the love seat, weary.

"You can't hide it forever, Set."

"No," Setsuna agreed. "But I can hide it until it's gone."

**Kailor: Forward note! We find out something interesting about me in the next chapter! You'll never guess!**

**Naruto: Oooh!**

**Nuriko: Type fool! **

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	3. The Prophecy

**Kailor: Oh lord, Asuna was mad!**

**Naruto: Hey, isn't that Konoemon?**

**Nuriko: What's he doing here?**

**Kailor: Let's find out.**

"You will die." The group stared at Konoemon, all of them thinking the same thing.

"Can't Konoka-" Asuna asked, her voice shaking slightly. It had been three hours since Konoka's return. A few of the old 2-A scene had dragged her out to all-night karaoke, giving Konoemon the opportunity to visit Setsuna and her friends. He had explained that he knew exactly what this sickness was and what would happen.

"I'm afraid not. But I've skipped right over the whole point. You, Setsuna, are the carrier of a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Setsuna echoed, sure she'd heard the old man wrong. Suddenly Kailor gasped.

"The Druid's Fourteenth Prophecy of Fire! Of course!" The werewolf looked angry that hadn't thought of this sooner.

"You know of it?" Konoemon cast an appraising eye over the youth.

"Of course! It's- oh, hold on!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the one thing nobody had expected to see in the swordsman's hand. A pactio card. Negi's jaw dropped as the werewolf stood, holding it out.

"Adeat!" The room flashed red and a small book, much like the poetry book he'd been reading to Setsuna appeared. A long thin katana hovered by his hand. The young wolf grabbed it, spinning the blade in a metallic whir of silver wind and slammed it clean through the book.

Light, letters, numbers, and images exploded around the blade, winding up his arm like a pet snake, coating his skin in an ethereal red glow. Even Konoemon looked surprised.

"The Book of Pain and Pleasure! How did you get suck an artifact, boy!" The headmaster was on his feet now.

Kailor's eyes were locked onto the flowing script on his arm so his reply was slow in coming and distant when it finally did.

"My pactio was made with Merlin."

Merlin! Negi felt his stomach flip. Merlin the great Druid? The master of all majiks and powers? No wonder Kailor had an artifact so strong!

If he remembered correctly, and he was sure he did, the Book of Pain and Pleasure was actually an ancient god sealed into that form by his worst enemy. The enemy used the god's knowledge to conquer heaven and would have ruled the world, but a human showed up, carrying the Mirror of All. The enemy's magic was turned against him by the mirror and he lost the book. In time it became nothing more than a legend.

Until a young mortal named Syro found it on the body of a dead king. It was filled with the knowledge of the universe, good and evil. Syro in his ignorance used it for his own benefit. What exactly he did was hidden amongst the old scriptures but it was known that a powerful Druid came to him one day and tricked Syro into giving up the book. The Druid placed a powerful seal on the book so that only someone of pure heart and a thirst for knowledge could open it. The katana was the key to the seal, unlocking it bit by bit so as not to overwhelm the reader.

And Negi had known the owner of such a great and terrible artifact without even realizing it. It was hard to believe really.

"Here." Kailor grabbed a few words from the air in front of him and pulled the katana free, leaving the book unmarked. He flipped it open to a blank page near the center of the book. The words he'd selected appeared in flowing red writing there.

"The Druid's Fourteenth Prophecy of Fire…" Kailor swallowed and recited.

_A war of great influence,_

_Rage of a father,_

_Evil unimaginable,_

_The fall of an empire._

_Sickness and death,_

_Walk hand in hand,_

_Last minute healing,_

_Only Reader understands._

_Brought by a demon,_

_Death to the "Other",_

_Kill it with the sickness,_

_Given by another._

Kailor sat again, rereading the prophecy silently. Konoemon settled back into his chair, nodding.

"That's it. We know a war will come, led by an 'evil unimaginable' named the Other. An empire will fall. The sickness Setsuna has walks hand in hand with death." Konoemon sighed. "That's all we know for sure. The rest is guess work. We think the last bit means a demon, specifically you, Setsuna, will bring death to the Other. But you must do it WITH the sickness. Konoka cannot heal you. The sickness has spread rapidly in you. The doctors who examined you have named the sickness as the Gray Death. It was a plague that swept the world years ago, passed by blood. Near the end you will feel strong as ever, despite your appearance and you shall fight. Your sacrifice will kill the evil. Do you understand?"

Setsuna turned to the window, eyes looking out but not really looking anywhere. No, she didn't understand. Why did she have to give up her life to stop this creature? What had she done? Was it because of her wings? Every other bad thing in her life had been because of them. But Konoka loved her wings. How could something that someone so pure loved be that bad? A war? How was she supposed to fight with her full strength knowing that it wouldn't be enough in the end anyways? Could she do it? Was it worth it? Would it really be so bad if she got Konoka to heal her then fought the creature? Would her being healthy make her lose? Why must she keep this sickness? What was going to happen?

"Sunset." She looked at her oldest friend and for that moment he really did look old. The laugh lines around his eyes looked deeper in the lamp light, worry was etched into his features. He looked so tired and slow. Just old in spirit if not in body.

But his eyes still held that roaring flame of passion that he put into everything he did or believed in. He smiled.

"Don't worry about that old prophecy. The Druids were great but even the greatest are wrong more than they're right. You will fight, you will win, and you will live. I feel it."

Though there was no proof behind his words she felt herself calm down. Just his belief in her was helping.

"Yeah!" She turned wide eyes on Asuna, Ayaka, and Negi, suddenly remembering their presence. "We won't let some renegade cold take our friend! It'll work out in the end! Leave it to us!" Asuna thumped her chest proudly. Ayaka and Negi nodded, smiling.

"Ho hum. Yes, I believe Carver and I can look through the old tomes for a cure. If there's a sickness, then there has to be a cure. **(That line dedicated to Breast Cancer Awareness!) **Just focus on being ready to fight, Setsuna. We'll take care of the rest." Konoemon and Carver volunteered.

Tears stung the warrior's eyes. "Thank you. Thank you all so much. Th-thank you." She could hold back no longer and began to sob. Her friends wrapped their arms around her, holding her together when she'd felt ready to rip at the seams.

With her friends at her side she would fight. Just as a warrior should…


End file.
